Mikasas Preference
by SarakMay
Summary: AU!HighSchool Jean's being nice to Sasha and she goes (happy) nuts. But does he like her? (Sasha x Connie) (Mikasa x Levi) and (Annie x Armin) if you squint


Written 2/14/15

Author: Sarak May

Rating: K/T

Summary: AU!HighSchool Jean's being nice to Sasha and she goes (happy) nuts. But does he like her? (Sasha x Connie) (Mikasa x Levi) and (Annie x Armin) if you squint

Disowner: I, Sarak May do not own the character from Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own the cover picture

"Oh My BREADROLLS! Armin did you just see that? Jean was _nice_ to me!" Sasha shouted on the top of her lungs with a heavy blush, a goofy smile, and a dazed look on her face. She screamed then started giggling and stumbling about like she just got a three tier cake for no occasion.

"Sasha. Sasha!" Armin hissed as he attempted to calm her excitement. "We **have** to get to class, Mr. Levi's going to go ballistic." He finished facing Annie and Connie for help.

Annie simply shrugged and grabbed Armin's wrist " Let's go to class ahead of that hysterical …" And so Annie started dragging Armin to class.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, quiet down Sasha. What do you suppose your going to do if Principle Erwin or Dr. Hange catches you?" Questioned Connie who was flustered and irritated. Sasha was supposed to become _his _girlfriend. He just hasn't asked yet.

* * *

"Where the hell have you brats been?" Mr. Levi _looked _absolutely deadpan to the average person but the students of Survey Corps high knew better. His ever-present scowl was deeper, lips were pulled into a thin line, and his voice was steely.

"We were uh…"

"Umm…"

"Well?" Mr. Levi asked starting to tap his foot

_Holy crap! Someone! Help! _thought Sasha started mentally freaking out.

"Can we move on with the lesson?" came a flat voice.

_Mikasa! You've come to save me!_

Mikasa caught Mr. Levis eyes and kept them there with off handed ease.

With very slight hesitation levi stated "Very well, you four are off the hook now but next time…" He shot the four a lethal message.

"Yes Sir!"

_I am going to cry_

"We won't again"

_Please don't hurt us_ came in a scared jumble.

"tch"

So school carried on smoothly to lunch…

* * *

The cafeteria was a noisy, full of conversation and at the left, middle table one could hear a "_Mikas-" _and Mikasa stuffed her loaf of bread in Sashas mouth muting her.

Jean then walked up and smiled at Mikasa and Sasha nervously "c-Can you come with me to the hill?" Raising an eyebrow Mikasa merely nodded and followed him out.

"I bet he's asking her about me!" Sasha gushed happily

_Poor Connie._

"Who does that horse face think he is asking _my _sis-" Eren blabbered

"Lets go watch." suggested Annie but with her cool, unconcerned voice it sounded more like a demand.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Replied Armin worriedly

But it was to late Sasha was already scheming.

"Lets follow them! Hurry up you guys they couldn't of gone far." Sasha whispered loudly as if Mikasa could spot them any second and started tiptoeing quickly towards the door Mikasa exited a minute ago.

2 minutes later Sasha, Connie, Eren, Armin, Annie, Ymir, Historia, Marco, Reiner, and Bertolt were hiding behind the brush on the hill squished together trying to listen (and not get caught.)

"I heard Mikasa likes older men," mumbled Historia.

"She likes what?" whisper yelps Eren.

"Please go to the movies with me o-on a date?" Jean asked running his and through his hair tensely.

Even though Mikasa had a pokerfaced look almost always anyone could tell she was shocked and a bit flustered.

_I should've known he liked Mikasa she's smart and pretty _Sasha thought down cast

"I'm sorry high school boys are simply to immature for me."

There was shock all around.

_Oh Mikasa doesn't like older guys she likes OLD guys._

"That's right you immature brats so get back to class lunch is over"

Everyone turned and saw Mr. Levi standing at the base of the hill glaring at them.

"Sasha? Eren? Why are you guys all here?"

"Jerk! You followed to see if I'd get shot down!" Jean huffed angrily at Eren.

"Like I'd need to come to know you'd be shot down."

"Come on brats lets go!"

Everyone was running back into the building so no one saw Levi take Mikasa by the waist for a softly kiss. So Levi placed his arm on Mikasas waist and she on his shoulder as they walked down to the school together.

* * *

As they group split off for their different homerooms Connie took Sasha aside and shouted with his face on fire "**WILL YOU PLEASE GOING OUT WITH ME"**

The End (for now)


End file.
